The present invention generally relates to the game of golf. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of applying alignment indicator(s) to a putter to aid in aligning the putter during a putting stroke.
Accurate putting is an important part of a successful round of golf. Before executing an accurate putt, a golfer must properly align the head of a putter relative to a ball and in view of an intended line of putt. The slightest inaccuracy in putter head alignment can undesirably result in an inaccurate or missed putt. The ramifications of inaccurate putter head alignment are further magnified as the terrain of the putting surface becomes more undulating and as the distance of the ball to an intended target increases. Therefore, any inaccuracy in putter head alignment is undesirable because it can lead to inaccurate putts and ultimately to an undesirably high golf score.
The golf industry has provided putters having uniform or standard alignment devices to assist golfers with putting, and specifically to help golfers accurately align the putter head during a putting stroke. One example is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,971, which discloses an alignment system that provides markings on a putter head. The markings include a series of lines and a conical depression. Another example is the putter head disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,990, wherein alignment markings are provided on a putter head which comprise two parallel lines that border a circular marking which is screened from view if the golfer is properly aligned with a ball to be putted.
The golf industry has also provided methods for aligning a golf ball with a standard golf club design. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,258 which discloses a method of aligning a golf ball with a golf club having predetermined alignment indicia. The alignment indicia are in the form of a first straight line and a second straight line positioned in spaced-apart relation on the top of the club head. The first straight line and the second straight line diverge as they approach the striking face. By selecting the first straight line or the second straight line for alignment, the striking face of the club is moved to an open or closed position to aid in intentional placement of the golf ball from left or right toward a selected target.
However, the prior art fails to address the fact that each golfer""s individual physical characteristics and putting style are unique and therefore each golfer addresses a ball to be putted in a unique way. Each golfer""s perception of a correct line of putting is different depending on the golfer""s height, physique, and stance. The prior art uniform or standard alignment devices and methods to assist golfers with putting are not tuned to the individual golfer""s unique stance and stroke and can therefore be of little help to the golfer. Standard devices and methods may also undesirably require an individual golfer to change his or her swing or stance in order to utilize the alignment device or methods.
Therefore it is desirable to provide a simple, personalized method for applying a putter alignment indicator to a putter to aid in aligning the putter during a putting stroke.
The present invention provides a desirable, simple, personalized method for applying a putter alignment indicator to a putter head to aid in aligning the putter during a putting stroke.
The method includes having a golfer to be fitted grasp the first end of a putter. While standing in the golfer""s normal putting stance, the golfer places the striking surface of the putter head against a substantially planar alignment surface. A light source is positioned to direct a beam of light onto the shaft to cast a shadow on the heel portion of the putter head such that a first edge and a second edge of the shadow, as viewed by the golfer when standing in the golfer""s normal putting stance, appear adjacent to the tubular outer edges of the shaft or directly behind the shaft. An alignment indicator is then placed on the putter head adjacent to at least one edge of the shadow.
By the method of the present invention, a personalized alignment indicator is applied to the putter head which, as viewed by the individual golfer when standing in the golfer""s normal putting stance, allows the golfer to properly align the putter during future putting strokes. Specifically, when the golfer addresses a ball to be putted, the golfer adjusts the position of the putter head until the alignment indicator on the heel of the putter head appear adjacent to or directly behind the club shaft.